iPass Notes
by SavySoCool
Summary: Sam and Freddie pass notes during class. Rated K. Seddie. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would have been a couple by now…**

Summary- The entire story is based on notes passed between Sam and Freddie. That means there is no dialogue. This story will follow all the episodes starting a bit before iPilot and ending…. wherever I choose it to end. Anyway, on with the story.

Sam's Notes

_Freddie's Notes_

**Class- Biology **

**Time- 11:28 AM**

Can biology get any stupider?

_Stop passing notes to me. I, unlike you, want to learn._

Yea, well I want you to be less of a dork.

_Why are you even talking to me? Go pass notes with Carly!_

Yea, because talking to you sooo makes my day. And anyway, Carly refuses to.

_And that's my problem, why?_

Because unless you want me to beat you up out of boredom, I suggest you quick your yapping.

_You know, you don't always have to be so rude to me._

And you don't always have to be such a nub.

_Demon_

Geek

_Jerk_

Loser

…_..Mean person_

Great comeback….NOT!

_I hate you._

I hate you more.

**Class- Biology **

**Time- 11: 51 **

**Takes Place During: iPilot**

Sup Fredweird

_What do you want now?_

I'm bored again. Entertain me.

_I'm not your servant!_

No, you're my monkey.

_Monkey?_

Yea, I've always wanted a monkey. Not only would they do awesome little dances, but they would also feed me!

_I had to ask._

Shut up. Like you could ever come up with anything better.

_You seemed to like my idea about the web show just fine yesterday._

It was Carly's idea, nerd.

_You're just jealous because you couldn't come up with the name._

Jealous of you? HA! Besides, you only like the name because Carly is in it.

_So what? I happen to love the name Carly!_

Figures. You know how much of a doofus you look like when you pine for her attention?

_What are you, jealous?_

What are you, a dork? Oh wait, yes you are.

_You are such a-a….UGHH!_

I'm an ughh? You seriously have got to learn some new putdowns.

_I hate you._

I hate you more.

**Class: US History**

**Time: 1:27 PM**

**Takes Place During: iWant More Viewers**

Heeeeeere's Sammy!

_I am busy listening to Mr. Jennings. Unless it's an emergency, don't talk to me._

I'm not talking to you, I'm passing notes with you.

_Same thing._

Nu-uh!

_Yea-huh!_

NU-UH!

_YEA- Wait, what am I doing. Stop passing notes to me!_

No can do.

_You are so annoying. I can't talk to you right now anyway._

And why not? You know I'm the most important thing in you're pathetic little life!

_Not true. I have a lot of more important things in my life! Like computers, Carly, my mother, CARLY! _

You said Carly twice, nub.

_That's because she is amazing and perfect and beautiful and- ahhh! Stop making me talk to you. Spencer said I'm not allowed to associate with the enemy!_

What are you going on about now, Freddington?

_The 'I'm going to get more viewers than you' bet._

Oh yea. Me and Carly are gonna beat you guys so badly, you'll be crying to Crazy for weeks.

_No way! Me and Spence have an awesome idea. Not even your sick mind can top it!_

We'll see.

_Yea, we- oh no. Mr. Hennings is coming! What do we do?_

For one, STOP PASSING NOTES TO ME!

Sorry. He's getting closer! No, he sees the note!

_…_

_I can't believe we got detention._

It's your fault. Who narrates that a teachers coming? Why didn't you just put it away?

_Because….because. I don't know! Ughh, I hate you._

Don't worry. I hate you more.

**A/N- Well, that's the first chapter of iPass Notes! I will update as soon as I can. Since this is my first story, I would really appreciate if you review! Thanks!**

**SavySoCool OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N- Hiya! Here's chapter 2 of my story! I actually have the story written already, so I'm going to just post them all...**

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 11:39**

**Takes Place During- iDream of Dance.**

Hey Dorky McDorkington.

_Hey Sam. What are you bugging me about this time?_

How do you do number 34?

_What are you talking about. We're supposed to be writing an essay about how a cell functions…_

I'm talking about last night's math homework!

_And I was supposed to know that?_

Well, duh. Now, give me the answer. I know you have it nub!

_I do not! Your stupid detention buddy, Craig, stole it from me!_

Oh yea, I forgot about that! Way to go, Craig!

_Demon._

Dipthong. Hey, dude, at least you didn't have detention while Ms. Briggs plays the bagpipes!

_When did that happen?_

In my dream. Everyone was all decked out in skirts. I even did the splits at one point.

_They are called kilts, and frankly, I don't care._

I never asked if you did.

_Good._

Good!

_Hate you!_

Hate you more!

**Class: US History**

**Time: 1:46 PM**

**Takes Place During: iLike Jake**

Hey Fredilina. How's it hanging? Oh wait, I don't care.

_Shut up._

Someone's snappy. What's got your anti-bacterial underpants in a twist?

_You know, I don't get it! What does that Jake guy have that I don't?_

Looks, charm, talent, brains, and Carly.

_He's a total nub. Take away all of those things, and what do you have?_

You.

_Shut up._

Stop saying that. You aren't being very entertaining right now.

_And you are? You know what, who cares. While I wallow in pity, you just continue to make jokes at my expense!_

Okay. You're a nerd.

_Yea! Well, you're…. Aggressive._

Why thank you. Good to know passing notes with a freak like you hasn't ruined my rep.

_Jerk. Let me focus on my lesson! I didn't know how to do my homework yesterday because you kept distracting me!_

Aww, I distract the dork.

_I'm ignoring you now._

You're doing a very good job of it, Freddork.

…

How is writing periods ignoring me?

_I hate you._

I hate you more.

**Class: Algebra 1**

**Time: 1:46 PM**

**Takes Place During: iWanna Stay With Spencer**

_I don't want Carly to go!_

That's a first, you passing the note before me. And also, me either. I'm gonna miss that kid.

_What? The cruel Sam Puckett actually has a heart?_

Shut up before I go over there and make you.

_What are you gonna do? Throw a piece of paper at me?_

…_._

_OWW! Why'd you kick me?_

You asked for it, nub.

_Yea, well now you have detention, so ha!_

Ehh, I'm used to it.

_Of course you are._

Want me to go over there again?

_No, ma'am!_

I thought so. And weren't we talking about Carly?

_I DON'T WANT HER TO GO! Why does Mr. Shay have to be so mean?_

Don't be such a baby. Carly wasn't ever gonna love you anyway.

_You don't know that!_

Whatever you say, Fredbaby.

_But it's so unfair! Spencer is super responsible….kinda._

Yea, I know.

_Wait, did you just agree with me? The apocalypse is coming!_

Shut up, nerd. I hate you.

_I hate you MORE!_

**A/N- So yep. That's it. You see that button down there that says review? Click it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own iCarly. I'm not 45 and my names not Dan Schneider. And unless I really got this whole genetics thig mixed up, I'm not a guy.**

**A/N- So, I'm baack! Thatnks for all the AMAZING reviews. I'm so happy that my first story is actually getting some feedback...Okay, so in this group of notes, we see Freddie and Sam become a bit more close. But just a bit.**

**Class- Biology **

**Time- 11:24**

**Takes Place During- iNevel**

Fredachini

_Puckett_

You know that freak, Norbert?

_Norbert? Oh, you mean, Nevel?_

Yea, him!

_What about him?_

He's a freak.

_Umm, you said that….but okay. I can't believe he tried to kiss my Carly!_

She's not YOUR anything. Never has been, never will.

_You'll see. I will win Carly over one day._

You have a long wait, Benson.

_You know what, Puckett?_

What? You gonna turn my fingers magenta with you're super duper white balance thingy magig?

_Joke about it today. But one of these days while I'm married to Carly, you'll be behind bars where you belong!_

Doofus.

_Gilipollas!_

Gilipollas?

_Jerk in Spanish._

Aww. Oh, and by the way…..I hate you!

_I hate you more._

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Time: 1:52**

**Takes Place During- iScream on Halloween**

BOO!

_Really Sam? I'm busy! Ms. Wilkins is telling us about how to distribute binomial squares. I need to know this for tommorows test._

Yaawwwn. Must you bore me today?

_You're the one who wanted to pass notes._

Yea, pass notes. Not talk about math.

_Whatever._

What are you gonna be for Halloween?

_Nug Nug from Galaxy Wars. I got this really awesome costume from the convention a few months ago._

Just when I thought you couldn't get any dorkier.

_I don't have to take this abuse._

Yea you do.

_No! You are worse than my mom!_

Speaking of Crazy, are you going trick or treating with her/

_No!_

Freddork?

_Maybe…._

I thought so. You are such a nub.

_I hate you._

Like I haven't heard that one before. And by the way, I hate you more!

**Class- US History**

**Time- 10:03**

**Takes Place During- iSpy a Mean Teacher**

Hey dork. You know that punishment we got from Ms. Briggs for spying on her?

_The one where we have to make a poem?_

Yea, that one. Well, I'm finished with it.

_Wow!_

What?

_You actually did your homework!_

Don't act so surprised, Fredalupe. Anyways, wanna hear it?

_Not really…._

Too bad. I'm going to show you anyway. By the way, I was thinking about you when I made it.

Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue,<br>With a face like that,  
>You should be in a zoo<p>

When I see your face

I want to puke

When I hear you speak, I think

"Your as dumb as Duke!"

The roses are wilted,  
>The violets are dead<br>The sugar bowl's empty  
>And so is your head<p>

This poem is for

A very dorky turd

His mother's so crazy

She named him Fredward!

_You are a demon._

Thank you! Totally A+ material!

_I wouldn't count on it…._

Dipwad say what?

_What?_

HA! You're a dipwad.

_I hate you._

I hate you more.

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 11:32**

**Takes Place During- iWill Date Freddie**

Why do you look less dorky than usual?

_You're the only one I know who could insult me while complementing me. And also…. I'm dating Valerie!_

What? Haha, you almost had me there Freddie! You dating a girl! Good one.

_I am SERIOUS! Valerie asked me out yesterday. And I really like her, so please be nice. Me, nice? Freddork, do you know me at all? So, what's wrong with her?Nothing! Why must something be wrong with her for her to want to date me?_

Look at you! You're a nub. No one in their right mind would like you!

_You know what I think? You're jealous! You just can't stand to see me in another girls arms!_

Jealous? Me! Pssh, no way! I'm not jealous at all. Nope, not one bit.

_Whatever you say Puckett…_

You are such a cocky nerd!

_Better than being a heartless bully!_

Don't make me come over there and show you just how heartless I can be!

_You wouldn't. You know that after the whole spying on Ms. Briggs thing, you could be expelled!_

Try me.

_Whatever. You're wasting precious time I could be spending passing notes with Valerie!_

Fine, go chat with Ms. Perky and Self Absorbed for all I care!

_Fine, I will!_

Fine!

_Fine!_

You don't even know how much I hate you!

_The feeling is mutual._

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Time- 2:35**

**Takes Place- Right after iWill Date Freddie**

Is it just me, or does Ms. Briggs' boobs look even more pointy than usual?

_Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood._

What's wrong Fredweinie? Carly reject you again?

_I said leave me ALONE!_

Seriously, dude. What's up? The way you look, I'm surprised Crazy let you leave the house today.

_I don't want to talk about it._

Tell me what's wrong with you FREDDIE!

_Heh, you called me Freddie._

And he talks!

_Yea…. Okay, you know the whole Valerie thing?_

You mean how she used you and you fell for it?

_See! That's why I don't like to talk to you. You're just mean and cruel! This is why I hate you so much._

Jees, I was just stating the facts. Don't need to go all berserk on me!

_Whatever. You wouldn't understand._

I would if you told me already!

_Fine. It's just that…. Why does every girl reject me? What's so wrong with me that every single girl in the world looks at me as nothing more than 'that nub behind the camera'?_

Freddie…. That's not true. You're not just 'that nub'. You're… more complicated than that…. Okay, I'm just going to say this once. There's nothing wrong with you. Though you could be a bit dorky at times, you're still a generally cool person. You're funny, nice, smart, and….not completely ugly.

_Sam….thanks. I needed to hear that. I just never thought it'd come from you!_

Yea, me either. Just…don't tell anyone I said that. Or I WILL come after you.

_No problem. And Sam?_

What do you want, nub?

_I hate you._

….I hate you more.

**A/N- Sorry for the OCC-ness of Sam at the end there... But how else can I show that she actually cares a bit about him? Anyways, click that button at the bottom. It's name is Review and it will make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly, but I do own this story.**

**A/N- Thanks again for the reviews. And sorry for any mistakes...When I upload the stories, it changes my formatting... Anyway, on to Chapter 4! Here, we see more into Sam and Freddie's weird but SUPPORTED relationship.**

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Time- 2:54**

**Takes Place During- iWant a World Record**

I got to meet the world's fattest priest!

_So…?_

So? SO! This guy is my idol! He is seriously the coolest guy on the planet.

_So let me get this straight. Your idol is an obese dude wearing a clerical collar?_

Well, duh! Didn't I just say that?

_I think you've been hitting the fat cakes too hard._

As if. How can you hit the fat cakes TOO HARD?

…_.Never mind. Anyway, don't you think it's so great that we get to be in a world record book?_

Yea yea yea. Hey, you know that big priest that's in that same book?

_I don't think this kind of obsession is healthy._

You would know, being the son of a psychopath nutcase.

_Hey, I resent that!_

You were supposed to, Fredlumps.

_How do you come up with all these names?_

It's easy. When I see your face it just comes to me.

_Yea right. Want to make a bet?_

You know mama can't refuse a bet. What is it?

You have 1 minute to come up with 5 insulting names.

That's it? I thought it would at least be something hard.

_If you're sooo confident, then lets talk punishments._

Looking at your face is punishment enough.

_Shut it, Puckett. I'm serious. How about, loser has to give the other 10 SINCERE compliments._

What? That's stupid. Let's do something else.

It's not stupid! What are you, chicken?

Chicken? I'm Sam PUCKETT! I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't think it's a good idea.

Oh, come on PLUCKETT!

Ohh, you did not just go there.

Bawk. Bawk. Bawk!

Fine then! I accept your stupid punishment!

Okay then. You have one minute starting….NOW!

Freddenstien.

…

Fredhead

…

Fredereek

…

Fredlame

…

Fredorkington

_Woah. You only took 13 seconds!_

HA! Mama wins, yet again, Fredwich! Now you must compliment me!

Uggh! This is going to be hard…

Watch it, Fredderly!

_Fine…Um, you're funny? And smart…and…creative. You are fun to hang around. You are tough, brave, honest, and not afraid to speak your mind. You can be crazy at times, but that's what I lo-like about you. And also you're really determined._

Come on, one more. Keep 'em coming.

_You're…you're…um… pretty?_

I said you have to be serious! Now give me a real compliment!

_I am being serious! You are pretty! I mean…as pretty as a blonde headed demon can be…_

Okay…thanks, I guess. Um. Bye.

_See ya. And even though I said those things, that doesn't change the fact that I hate you._

Of course it doesn't, loser. But don't forget…I hate you WAY more.

_Yea. I hate you…._

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 11:34**

**Takes Place During- iRue the Day**

_I never thought I'd say this, but….I need your help._

And why would I help you Fredweird?

_Because you're my friend?_

Try again…

_I'll buy you a pack of Bolivian Bacon._

Make it 2.

_Fine._

You got a deal. What do you want?

_I need your devious brain. Nevel keeps hacking into my account on iCarly._

What do you want me to do about it?

_I don't know! Beat him up, threaten him, do something!_

Fine, if it means sooo much to you. I'll give it a shot.

_Good. Hey what are you listening to?_

What do you mean?

_Your headphones. I know you're listening to music. What song?_

Oh! You are now.

_About me?_

Not you!

_When?_

Now.

_…Oh, the song is called 'You are Now!"_

No der, Freddork!

_Umm, can I listen to? Before you say no and break all my limbs, keep in mind I'm desperate. Biology has decided to be extra boring today._

You're lucky I'm getting bacon tommorow.

_Thanks._

No problem, Freddie.

_What? No Freddork? Fredichini? Fredalupe? Fredamame._

Nope. And why do you care so much, anyway?

_I don't care. I haaate you._

I hate you more.

_Nyeeh!_

NYEEH!

**Class- US History**

**Time- 10:41 **

**Takes Place During- iPromise Not to Tell **

Sup! Guess where I went yesterday!

_Where?_

Build-a-Bra!

_Soo? You go there with Carly almost everyday…_

But yesterday was different. There was this really hot guy who works there now. Me and Carly are gonna go over there again today and check him out.

_What! You can't do that! For all you know, he could be a crazy killer!_

A crazy killer with 6-pack abs and perfect hair!

_Nope. You guys can't go. It's too…dangerous._

Ooh, I get it now! You just don't want Carly drooling over another guy!

_This isn't about Carly!_

Then what? If it's not about Carly, and certainly not me, what's bothering you? I think we could protect ourselves way better that a nubbish weakling like you.

_You know what, forget it! Go for all I care. Don't come crying to me when your dead!_

Stop acting like such a nub, Fredidiot!

I'll do whatever I want!

_Just try and stop me Puckett!_

Dipstick.

_Sam…jerk. Uggh, I hate you!_

I hate you MORE!

**A/N- I really hope you caught the jealousy in there… Anyways, I have a challenge for you all. I dare you to click that button labled review and tell me what you think. If you fail to accomplish this, your punishment will be to...review. **

**Adios, amigos! My name is SavySoCool and I am OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories about what I think should happen, I make it happen.**

**A/N- Here is Chapter 5! Thanks for the amazing reviews. I can't believe how nice you all are being! But now, I have a bit of bad news. I have been assigned three major essays for school, so I won't be able to update as much... So, that means instead of everyday, I will update every OTHER day. Sorry for that, but the essays are pretty important. Now, about this chapter. More Seddie friendship...and maybe something more. Muahahaha! You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 11:45**

**Takes Place During- N/A**

I've checked my calendar, and it just so happens you're in for a beating.

_Since when do you need a calendar to hurt me? Oh, and by the way- YOU'RE A JERK!_

Don't act so defensive. If anything, I'm doing you a favor. You need to get some muscle on those scrawny little stick arms.

_It just so happens I work out THREE times a week._

I'll believe it when I see it.

_Whatever. You don't scare me._

Well, it seems I need to add a few MORE beatings to my calendar.

_Ooh, I'm shaking from fear!_

You are so dead!

_Aww, am I making wittle Sammy angwy?_

You're gonna regret that Benson. Why are you acting so tough today anyway?

_Because I just realized that I am stronger AND taller than you now._

I seriously doubt that.

_Doubt all you want. It isn't gonna change a thing._

You are going to get it SOO bad after school today!

_Whatever you say, demon._

That's it! I am sick of your cocky attitude! Stuff it before I go over there!

_Nah, I don't think I will._

…

_What the chizz? Why'd you attack me like that?_

I was provoked. This is so jank.

_What?_

You are taller. But I'm still stronger.

_In your dreams Puckett._

I hate you.

_I hate you more._

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Time- 2:58**

**Takes Place During- iHate Sam's Boyfriend**

_Hey Sam…what's wrong? You haven't talked to me all day! Not ONE insult! And I'm not even paying you this time!_

_…_

_Why are you ignoring me? What'd I do?_

_…_

_SAM! Talk to me!_

_…_

_You are so annoying! Can't you ever think of anyone but yourself._

Stuff it Fredward.

_Finally! Now can you tell me whats wrong?_

I said stuff it. Stop passing notes to me. I am TRYING to learn.

_HA! That's are good one. Now what's up?_

Nothing dipstick.

_Is it that whole Jonah thing?_

I said STUFF IT!

_So it is. Look Sam, I know you're mad about the whole thing, but hey, you got your revenge. What more do you want?_

I'm not mad.

_Than why are you ignoring me and Carly?_

I'm not ignoring you…

_Yes you are! You didn't sit with me and Carly at lunch today and also wouldn't talk to us in the hall!_

And that means I'm ignoring YOU!

_Well, kinda. I thought…._

Well, you thought wrong.

_So, are you mad at Carly or something?_

It's not Carly exactly. It's just that….guys always choose her over me. They look at her as the pretty and perky girl with clean hair. I'm just Carly's friend. Or 'that aggressive blonde'. Well, I'm sick of being number 2. Even stupid Jonah chose Carly over me!

_That's not true. Not everyone chooses Carly._

You're one to talk! You have been in love with Carly for years and you hate me!

_I don't hate you. And… I'm sorry if you thought I chose Carly over you._

Why are you sorry? I've known about it forever. It's just how our stupid group is. You constantly go after Carly while I watch. Yay, fuuun! Note my sarcasm.

_Why do you care so much anyway?_

I…I don't.

_Mmhmm. Well, just so you know. I don't really hate you._

I guess I don't hate you that much either…

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Time: 1:57**

**Takes Place During- iFence**

I hate you. You hate me. We do a show called iCarly. With a baseball bat and a shot gun too! Fredward will go crying boo hoo! **(A/N- Based on the Barney SONG!)**

_That made no sense._

Your face makes no sense.

_This lesson makes no sense._

Ha ha true. But that might just be because we're always talking together….

_Probably. But I think its Ms. Briggs' fault. How are we supposed to learn when we have to stare at her face the whole time?_

I know, it's total child abuse. Not to mention her breath smells like rotten onions! Try having her yell in your face. Not pretty.

_Ha ha. Yea, I know._

Dude, quit laughing. We're gonna get caught!

_Oh, sorry. Oh no. She's coming over._

**Class- US History**

**Time- 2:57**

**Takes Place During- iCarly Saves TV**

_I can't believe you got us detention._

It's your fault! You laughed.

_Yea, well you made the joke about onion breath!_

So! You started it!

_No, you did!_

Whatever, Fredweird. I can't believe she read it out loud.

_I know. But the look on her face was pretty funny._

I know!

_Hey…who's that guy that just walked in?_

The nub in the suit?

_Yea! He looks all official and proper._

Let me see….hmm, I hear him talking about a tv show. Maybe we're all being punk'd!

_I doubt it. Let me listen… Hey, I heard him say iCarly!_

Really? Cool!

_Oh, look. Ms. Wilkons wants us. Wonder what its about…_

**A/N- Now there you have it! I don't like this one that much, but whatever. I want to hear YOUR opinions. So click REVIEW and get to it! **

**-Also, I want to give a quick shout-out to a few people-**

**PurpleMomo- Thanks for reviewing EVERY chapter and sticking to the story. Which, now that I think about at, was only 2 days ago... Anyway, thanks!**

**PurpleFlower17- Thanks for the awesome reviews. You're encouragment has really helped me come up with more ideas!**

**FiddleGirl- Your reviews are always so nice. You have made my day on numerous occasions. My parents are now deaf from all the happy squealing I do!**

**Thanks again, guys! And remember to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly. But someday...**

**A/N- Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 6...one chapter away from iKiss... Anyway, I know I say this a lot, but I appreciate the reviews. The more the merrier! Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I still have those essays... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Class- US History **

**Time- 10:03**

**Takes Place During- iWin a Date**

_Hey Sam. Did you talk to Rueben yet?_

Uggh! Don't remind me! That kids 'one skateboard short of an olive'.

_I know what you mean. I kinda feel bad that you have to go on a date with him…_

At least I'm not on a date with that stalkerish freak Shannon.

_Yea, but this whole date thing is for Gibby. We agreed to help play matchmaker._

Can't we just let Gibby suffer?

_No! It's called being a good friend, something you need to learn!_

I am a GREAT friend. And I really don't consider Gibby to be my friend. He's more of my punching bag.

_Well I'm your punching bag, but still your friend._

In your dreams, Sir Geeksalot.

_You are such a vicious person. Can't you at least try tonight. For Carly?_

Yea, yea. I'll do whatever I feel like. Besides, you try holding a conversation with Reuben. The only things he says make no sense. I have no idea if he's complimenting me, insulting me, or ASKING TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

_Hey, your not alone. No one could understand him._

Gibby can. I like to think because they both aren't right in the head.

_That would explain the Gibster's urge to always walk around shirtless._

Nope. That's just because he's a mermaid.

_You are a VERY random person._

Whatever Freddork. Now, can I have $20?

_For what?_

I need to go to the store and get ducktape, sponges, and trail mix.

_What for?_

A prank.

_I don't even want to know._

Good, because I wasn't going to tell you.

_Whatever. Here._

Why thank you, monkey.

_And we're back to the monkey._

We never stopped. Which reminds me, Carly told me to tell you to act dorky tonight in front of Shannon. Well, dorkier than usual…

_And why would I do that?_

So she could think you're a nerd and dump you. Then she'll go after Gibby.

_Just because she dumps me doesn't mean she'll go after Gibby._

We have a plan.

_Now I'm scared…_

You should be. Anyway, meet us at Carly's house at 6 for the date, 'kay?

_Yea, sure. Whatever._

See ya Fredward.

_Later Samantha!_

I hate you.

_I hate you more._

**Class- US History **

**Time- 2:36**

**Takes Place During- iSaw Him First**

_I don't know why you and Carly are all over Shane. Both of us are into the same things, and none of you are interested in me!_

That's because you're an unattractive nub with a flat stomach. Shane is a hot and smart dude with washboard abs.

_I am not unattractive. I'll have you know that a bunch of iCarly fans find me plenty handsome._

*cough* Mandy *cough*

_They are not like Mandy! It just so happens many of them go to this very school!_

Then how come you've only been on two dates in your life? The Shannon one doesn't really even count.

_Because I don't go out with every girl I see. I only go after people I like, because I have control. Unlike a certain blonde devil I know._

I have oodles of control Frederly. Take right now for instance. I have a strong urge to go over there and wipe that pathetic little smirk off your face, but I can't win over Shane if I'm in detention!

_Whatever. I still don't think you should go after him. But if you do, I want to help you win._

Just because Carly likes him doesn't mean you have to go all overprotective.

_But if Carly gets rejected by Shane, then she'll need a loving shoulder to cry on. That shoulder is mine._

That's really selfish. What happened to 'As long as she's happy, I'm happy'?

_That's not fair! You know I won't be happy without my true love!_

Freak. But whatever. I'll take your help. But you better not get in my way, loser.

_Wouldn't dream of it._

Then we have ourselves a deal Fredlumps. By the way, when was the 2nd amendment approved?

_I don't believe in using my gift in school to cheat. Find out yourself._

Oh, I know it now. While you were writing that, I took a peek at your paper. By the way, you got number 6 wrong.

_What? SAM! Stop cheating! And I did not….oh, wait. Um, thanks…_

No problemo, Freddo

_Adios Sam._

See you at lunch. By the way, can I have some lunch money?

_SAM!_

Sheesh, fine. I'll ask Carly.

**A/N- Hey again! Sorry for the lack of Seddie in this chapter...**

**But, I have a question for you...Don't you think Freddie was extremely selfish in iSaw Him First? Just thought I'd mention it in the notes... Anyway, review please! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N- Hola, my peeps. Thanks for tuning in to another chapter of iPass Notes! Here is Sam and Freddie's new set of notes! By the way, I just feel I should tell you...Sam and Freddie are KEEPING all the notes. The reason will be revealed in a later chapter...anyway, on with the story!**

**Class- Algebra 1 **

**Time- 2:37 **

**Takes Place During- iOwe You**

_Hey Sam. How's work at Chili-My-Bowl?_

It's…good.

_Sure it is. That's why I saw you crying to Carly yesterday._

I was not crying, dipstick!

_Let me guess. You were 'sweating through your eyes'? Was it allergies?_

You better shut your mouth before I go over there and shut it for you.

_Fine._

Good to know I still scare you. Hey, what do you think of Ms. Wilkins new shirt?

_She looks like a burnt squash._

I was thinking she looked more of like an emo pumpkin.

_Hmm…I guess. You know what's worst about her outfit though?_

What Fredikins?

_That mini skirt she's wearing._

Ew, I know. She looks like a fail cheerleader.

_Yep… Oh, there's the bell. See you later, Sam._

Whatever Fredloser.

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 12:19**

**Takes Place During- iHurt Lewbert**

Don't you miss the days when all you had to do was color? And when you finished, the teacher gave you a sticker.

_Nah, I like the challenge. Get's my adrenaline pumping._

Only you, nerd. Only you.

_Why do you even care? It's not like you do any of the work anyway._

Yea, but I still have to listen to Mr. Hennings drone on and on about the importance of eating healthy. You know how wrong that sentence is?

_Well, if you hate it so much, why not skip like you always do. And that's not me saying its okay to do so, but…_

You're right. What am I even doing here?

_Passing notes with me…preventing me from making something of my life._

I'd rather color.

_That's because your mind can't process anything harder than holding a stick and moving it across a surface._

Stuff it, Freddork.

_Whatever….So….are you going over to Carly's tonight to help us brainstorm iCarly skits?_

Nah, that requires effort.

_Why must you be so lazy all the time?_

Cause I feel like it. And besides, I'm actually busy tonight.

_With what? Stuffing you face with ham and Peppy Cola?_

Watch it, techie. I'm ACTUALLY going to visit my dad tonight.

_Oh… Um, not to be pushy, but you never actually talked about your dad before…_

Oh…I guess not. Um, well…he and my mom got divorced a long time ago. When I was like, I don't know, 6? But anyway, he said the usual, "It's not you, it's me." Long story short, I go and visit him every 6 months. I don't like going over there much though… and I don't think he likes me coming. But still, he invites me.

_Oh, well that's…cool. I guess…um, well…my dad died on his way home from work…he was hit by a speeding truck.._

…I'm sorry.

_Yea, well. I felt I should tell you about my dad now. It seemed appropriate…_

Yea…thanks for confiding in me. Again, I'm sorry.

_Think nothing of it. I don't even remember him much. But I think his death is the reason my moms so over-protective of me. She lost one of the most important people in her life, and doesn't want me to be taken away from her too. I'm all she's got._

That would explain her sudden need to find a new man…

_Yea, let's not talk about that, kay. I don't want to think of Lewbert as my new daddy. That's just sick._

Yep. As his son, one of your chores might be to apply cream to his wart!

_Gross, Sam. Way to make me feel even worse._

That's what I'm here for!

_Figures. The bells gonna ring soon... so we better cut this short._

Okay, Fredlumps. See ya tomorrow.

_Later. Good luck with your dad._

Thanks dork, but I don't need your luck.

_I was just trying to be nice._

Don't care.

_Whatever. I hate you._

I hate you more.

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 2:49**

**Takes Place During- iPie (A/N- I skipped iGo to Japan…)**

_Well, that was an interesting trip…_

Interesting isn't quite the word I'd use to describe it.

_Yea…more like awkward, freaky, and crazy._

That's more like it… who would have guessed that Kyoko and Yuki would have turned out to be psycho maniacs.

_They were way too obsessed with winning!_

That's for sure, Freddork….

_Just when I thought we were getting along, you go and call me a name._

Of course. Would you expect anything less?

_Nope. I'm pretty much use to your constant insults by now._

Good tech-nerd. Now, lets talk about food!

…_Why?_

Because I feel like it! Now…can you believe that they are serving tator tots in the cafeteria today? They barely ever do that!

_I really don't care about tators…even in tot form._

That's because the only thing you drool over is Carly!

_I do not! I drool over plenty of other things!_

Like what?

_I-I don't know…_

Dork.

_Slob._

**A/N- Well, there you have it...Did you catch that Seddie hint at the end? Also, I included the talk about Sam and Freddie's dads as a way to show them getting closer. They feel as if they're close enough to confide in...Yep.**

**Also, thank you for the wonderful comments. Please review my story! **

**Last, and I hope not least, please check out a little song-fic I wrote. It's called 'She's My Favorite Pain'. I was bored, saw a cute song, and wrote a story about it...**

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. And since you're reading this, neither do you.**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. My computer BROKE DOWN! I think the world hates me. So, because of that, I had to rewrite my chapters and post them from a different computer. Anyway, I have some news. iKiss is fianlly hear. Too bad I'm a big-fat meanie! I've decided to make NO mention of the kiss until iThink They Kissed. Why? Because of two reasons:**

**1. Freddie was not at school during the kiss!**

**2. They made a vow not to speak of it!**

**So there. The following will be awkward conversation. Muahahaha!**

**Class- US History**

**Time- 2:36**

**Takes Place During- iKiss**

Hey Freddie…

_Oh, hey Sam…Do you need something?_

No…usual boredom…

_Yep…_

Okay, then… So, the weather is…chizzy.

_Yea…my mom made me put on cloud block this morning. You know, so I don't get a cloud burn._

That's really…dorky.

_Whatever._

Okay, bye….nub.

_Later…demon. _**(A/N- Told ya…awkward. But don't worry, we'll go back to normal…)**

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 11:41**

**Takes Place During- iRock the Vote**

What's up Fredalupe?

_Fredalupe?_

What? I'm in a Spanish mood today!

_Uh huh. That's interesting…_

Don't patronize me! I know where you LIVE!

_I was TRYING to be polite. I said it was interesting, didn't I?_

Yea, but you IMPLIED it wasn't interesting!

_I DID NOT!_

YES YOU DID!

_WHY ARE WE EVEN HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?_

I DON'T KN- I mean, I don't know.

_Okay….Well, now if you'll excuse me…I need to listen to the lesson._

Nerd.

_Well, you're a…non-nerd._

Oooh, I'm so insulted.

_I don't need this._

Whatever. Be a nerd your whole life.

_Fine! I will!_

FINE!

_FINE!_

You watching 'America Sings!' tonight?

_Of course. Hey, you know what I just noticed?_

That you're a freak who will never be loved?

_Noooo. Our conversation is really bi-polar._

What's that?

_Nevermind…_

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 12:17**

**Takes Place During- iMeet Fred**

_Will you stop throwing paper at me?_

No! You killed Fred!

_Uggh, not you too._

FRED-KILLER!

_It's not my fault he's being such a baby about this._

What do you expect when you insult him!

_I just said that I don't think his video's are all that funny!_

Exactly! You could have lied! Now iCarly is oing to die next!

_Well, soooory!_

You're not forgiven.

_Jerk,_

Fred-killer!

_Not even you are on my side!_

What's that supposed to mean. Why WOULD I be on your side?

_I just thought that- nevermind._

**A/N- Sorry it was so short. I didn't have much time to write this...So that's also why it sucked so bad. Anyway, even if it was the worst thing you've ever written, I'd still appreciate a review. Feel free to bash me. Also, I need some help. Since I don't have as much time to write this anymore, I need some idea's. So if you have any idea's for future episodes, feel free to PM me or leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Bu-bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- In my dreams, I am the owner of iCarly. In reality, I am the owner of this story. I wish I was sleeping.**

**A/N- First of all, I would like to thank ALL of you guys for giving me over 7,000 views! I never in a million years thought I would reach this many. You guys have all been so nice to me. Without your support, I would have quit this story almost as soon as it started. Back to the story... this chapter will continue to show the progress of Sam and Freddie's...special relationship. Without futher ado, I present...THE LAST CHAPTER! Hehe, just kidding. Here is chapter nine. I am FAR from done.**

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 2:14**

**Takes Place During- N/A**

_I can't believe you!_

Nice to see you too, Fredikins!

_Guess what my grade is in this class!_

C-

_Wrong! Oh, wait. Right!_

And why should I care?

_Because it's your fault! If you didn't constantly pass notes with me, I would have an A!_

Chillax! It's not the end of the world!

_When my mom sees it, it might be._

Eh, that's your problem. I could care less.

_I can't believe an inconsiderate jerk like you is my friend._

Friend? HA!

_Jerk. But back to the point. I refuse to pass anymore notes with you!_

You know you like it!

_I do not! It just is another way for you to make my life miserable!_

Exactly. And you know you love it when I torture you.

_That made….no sense. Who likes torture._

You. By the way, your still passing notes with me.

_AHH! Stop it._

Still passing…

_o.O_

Still passing.

_I hate you._

Used to it.

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Time- 10:08**

**Takes Place During- iLook Alike**

Jackson Colt could kill you in one hit.

_So…_

Just thought you should know.

_You are such a demon. And please don't pass notes. I don't want to mess up in another class._

Don't tell me what to do, Benson. Now, I WILL pass notes to you.

_Fine. Sam, please dooooo pass notes with me._

Okay. Reverse psychology doesn't work on me, birdbrain.

_Birdbrain. That's a new one._

I saw a bird out the window. Then I saw your nubbish face. And it came to me.

_Interesting process._

You bet. Hey, look! The bird is back! HEY BIRDIE!

_Times like these makes me wonder why I'm even your friend._

Because I'm a loveable person, Freddork.

_That you are._

What does that mean?

_What does what mean?_

What you jus- nevermind.

_Okay, Puckett._

Later, Benson.

**Class- US History**

**Time- 12:35**

**Takes Place During- iMake Sam Girlier**

_What's wrong with your hair?_

Thanks Freddenstien. Cause that's something ALL girls want to hear.

_Sorry. I meant…it just looks so…straight._

Maybe because I straightened it. Doofus.

_Seems as if your vicious personality is still in tact._

Nyeeh.

_Real mature….wait a second. Are you wearing a dress?_

No, I'm wearing a trash bag.

_No need to be sarcastic. But why are you?_

Do you have a problem with me being dressed like this?

_Nooo…it's just that this look isn't you. Your Sam. Not some pretty girl._

Gee, thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel special.

_Sorry…again._

Your not forgiven. But I'm too lazy to hold a grudge.

_Okay…So, do you have a date with…that guy tonight._

You mean Pete? And yes.

_You know, I've never liked Pete. Especially now that he's dating you._

What's wrong with Pete?

_He's just so…long-haired._

You don't like someone because of the length of their hair? Who's mature now.

_Still me._

Whatever you say, Fredhead. By the way, what did you mean when you said, '_Especially now that he's dating you.'_

_Um…nothing._

Whatever, loser.

**A/N- Hehe, that was fun to write. I hope it was also fun to read. Anyways, thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and PM's! I have a proposition for all of you. If I reach 70 reviews by tommorow (all from DIFFERENT people), then I will post the next chapter right away. By that, I mean tommorow. It will be a bit difficult for me, but I'm willing to do it as long as I feel the love. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Here's the next chapter, as promised. You guys far exceeded my expectations! Thanks for all of the reviews. Encouragment keeps me going. So again, thanks a bunch. As always, we will dive more in depth to the wonders of Seddie. **

**Class- Biology**

**Time- 2:27**

**Takes Place During- iDate a Bad Boy**

Why the chiz did you wake me up, nub?

_Because the teacher was coming._

Aaaaand. I sleep in front of teachers all the time.

_And that is why you'll never make something of your life._

At least I won't spend my life pining after a girl who will never love me!

_It could happen!_

In your dreams.

_In my dreams and in reality. And besides, Carly broke up with Griffin. So she's available._

That's just because of Griffin's Pee Wee obsession. Why would she go from one nub to another?

_I am not a nub! Besides, Carly and me have LOTS in common._

That's the problem, nerd. If you ever got together, your relationship would be as boring as that delivery guy, Chuck!

_No it wouldn't!_

Yes it would!

_Nope. Nada. ZIP!_

Freak. You have to get together with someone who's basically your complete opposite. So you would always be doing something new and exciting.

_Oh yea! Like who?_

Um…I don't know. Someone who's not like you…

_I don't know why you just can't be happy for Carly and me._

There is NO CARLY AND YOU!

_Mark my words. One of these days, I will get together with the co-host of iCarly. _**(A/N- Hehe, did you get that?)**

Suure. The day that happens is the day that I fall in love with YOU! Never.

_No need to be so pessimistic!_

Whatever that means, Freddorkington.

**Class- US History**

**Time- 2:35**

**Takes Place During- iReunite With Missy**

Why do good things always happen to bad people.

_Did something good happen to you?_

Nooooo, I was talking about Missy.

_Oh. What happened to her?_

She won that stupid school at sea thing. Like she deserved it.

_Yea, won. Ha ha….ha._

What's up with you, Frediot? **(Freddie + Idiot = Frediot)**

_Um, nothing. So about those Red Sox…_

Do you seriously think you can hide something from me?

_Pssh. I'm not h-hiding anything. Hey, are those new sneakers you have on?_

Stop trying to change the subject! What did you do, nub.

_What do you mean. I just think those shoe's are cool…_

I have worn them everyday for three years, dipstick. Now tell me what you did.

_N-Nothing. I just gave Missy that school at sea thing. No big deal._

Why did you do that? Do you- do you have a crush on her?

_NO WAY!_

Then why did you give away that prize.

_Umm, she complimented my shoes?_

Wrong answer. Why did you really?

_Well, she was hurting you and Carly's relationship._

Oh, so this was about Carly. I see now.

_No, Carly was the farthest thing from my mind!_

Wait…does that mean you did it for me?

_Um…kinda. Maybe. Sorta…_

Ohhh, wow. Thanks….

_You're welcome. You're my friend and I car- Wait, are you blushing?_

What? NOOO! Puckett's don't blush.

_Whatever you say._

That's my line, Benson!

_Was, your line. _

Whatever you say. Ha ha, stole it back.

_Jerk._

Carly-stalker.

_I haven't stalked Carly in a looooong time!_

So you did before? Freak.

_I didn't say that._

Yea, you did. Look, it-

**Class- Detention**

**Time- 4:12**

**Takes Place After- iReunite With Missy**

I can't believe we got detention for this again.

_Sam! Don't pass notes! We will get in more trouble._

You're not the boss of me, Fredloser. Besides, Mr. Howard's too busy sucking faces with Ms. Briggs to notice.

_Thank you for that wonderful mental image now permanently implanted in my brain._

You're welcome.

_Uh huh. Wait, isn't Mr. Howard married?_

…Yes.

_The why is he making out with Ms. Briggs?_

Think really hard, and the answer may come to you.

_EWWW! That jerk. And I thought he was just mean to kids._

You thought wrong, nub.

_Now that you're done annoying me, I'm going to go back to my homework._

Who says I'm done annoying you? I'm going to be here for a loooong time.

_That's what I'm afraid of…_

**A/N- Well, that's the end of it. Sorry for the rushed feel to it. I've been at basketball camp for 4 hours, and my brain is kind of fried. Anyway, you guys know what to do... REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will be up soon... :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Saying I don't own iCarly depresses me...So, I'm going to lie and say I do! Nope...I'm still depressed...**

**A/N- Oh my gosh! 10,033 hits, 32 faves, and 47 alerts. You guys are too nice. Thank you so much for all the wonderful support! Guess what? WRONG! iThink They Kissed is going to be in the next chapter. So, I assure you, they WILL talk about the kiss. Finally. Anyway, depending on how iLost My Mind turns out (I'm hoping for a long Seddie relationship), I might end the story their. Or I might make up an ending. Depends on Dan Schneider. Now, without further ado, I present to you, CHAPTER 11!**

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Time- 2:58**

**Takes Place During- iMust Have Locker 239**

Can fish drown?

_What? No! Why would you even ask such a question?_

'Cause I feeeeel like it! And, by the way, fish CAN drown!

_No way. That's like asking if you could choke on air!_

You could do that too!

_Nooo. You choke from 'lack of air'. Not on it._

What if it's poisoned?

_Umm….then….  
><em>

What now! Mama wins again!

_I'm getting really tired of you winning._

Well get used to it, nub. Cause I'm always gonna beat you.

_Nu-uh! You didn't beat me in the locker contest. We tied._

But I came up with the answer in three seconds. How long did you take? Oh yea, MORE!

_Whatever._

Come on, Fredloser. Don't be such a sore loser. Embrace your inner dork-i-tude.

_Dork-i-tude isn't a word._

Yea it is. It means 'the attitude in which all nubbish dorks posses.' And you fit that definition down to a T.

_Why must you be so mean to me. What have I ever done to you._

You were born. Now shut up, and get me a sammich.

_We're in the middle of class. How the chiz am I supposed to get you a 'sammich'?_

Figure it out. And I thought you were smart.

_Heh, you think I'm smart._

I said 'were', nerdface.

_Fine. You 'thought' I was smart._

Past tense. And yes. You got a problem with that, Fredweird?

_Nope._

Good. Now get my sandwich before I go over there and eat you!

_Sheesh. Fine. Hey, cover for me while I'm gone, 'kay?_

Don't tell me what to do, Benson. I'm covering for you because I FEEL like it!

_Whatever. Be back in a few._

…

Took you long enough.

_Guess that's my thank you._

Guess so. Now leave me be while I ea- WHERE IS THE HAM?

_What?_

Why is there no HAM in this sandwich?

_S-Sorry. I didn't see._

How can I enjoy this sandwich if I don't have any ham to match it?

_Sheesh. Don't worry. I always carry around extra ham in my backpack for emergencies._

Well, that's not weird at all…

_Shush. I knew that I was gonna need it one day. I know how you are._

Whatever, Fredfreak.

_You're welcome._

Ehh…

**Class- US History**

**Time- 10:43**

**Takes Place During- iTwins**

_Hola, mi amiga._

Fredalupe...

_Who are you texting?_

Mind your own business.

_Fine. Don't tell me._

Okay.

…

…

_TELL ME! Please! I'll buy you a ham!_

Desperate, much? And fine. I'll tell you.

_Okay. Whatever. Not like I even care…._

Uh huh. I'm texting Carls and Mel.

_Who's Mel? Is it that new guy in Biology. Cause if it is-_

Mel is Melanie, nerd.

_Give it up already. You already admitted to me that Melanie isn't real._

That explains why I'm texting her.

_You are not. I bet you're just texting Wendy or something._

Take a look for yourself, Freddork.

…

_That doesn't prove anything. You could have just hired someone to act like her._

Yea, but that would require effort. Something I'm too lazy to give.

_While that's a good point, I still don't believe you._

I really don't care if you do. And if you want proof, ask Mel to send you a pic of herself.

_Fine, I will._

…

_That still doesn't prove anything!_

Like I said, I could care less if you believed me or not. So stuff it.

_Fine. And I am not gullible!_

Yea, you are. You believe everything I tell you.

_No! Uggh, I hate you._

You're still gullible….I hate you too.

**Class- Biology**

**( I don't feel like writing the time anymore….)**

**Takes Place During- iFight Shelby Marx**

Nevel is such a evil dorkwad!

_You're telling me! Now beautiful Shelby won't talk to me!_

Y-You think she's beautiful?

_Yea, soooo…?_

Umm, nothing. But, back to Nevel. We have got to teach him a lesson.

_Oh no. What are you thinking?_

Well, after we get Shelby back on our side-

_And how do you presume we do that?_

I don't know! We'll find a way. No offense, but Carly's a twig. On punch, and she'll snap in half.

_Yeah, I guess you're right. But what's the rest of your plan._

Well, how about we all gang up on him. You know- me, Shelby, Carly, and you?

_I like your thinking. But why all of us?_

The more, the scarier.

_Okay. Let's talk to Carly, and maybe we'll get this plan in motion._

I'll see to it. Now, do you still have any of that emergency ham.

_Yes…_

…

_Gosh, no need to attack me._

You know not to come in between mama and her meat.

_I know that all too well, Princess Puckett._

Then I've taught you well. Now be a good little servant-boy and let me eat.

_Sure thing, you're majesty._

What are you blabbing on about now?

_You're majesty. Princess Puckett…uggh, nevermind._

Stick to computers, techstooge. Only I can tell the jokes.

_Demon._

**A/N- Well, there you go! Sorry for the delay. Until I can scape together enough money to buy a new computer, I'm stuck using my parents' laptop. So I can only post during the weekdays. Anyways...I have an announcment. I am working on another story. I will still be posting this one ( on time ), but on the side I will work on my other piece. I won't give much away, but the majority of it is set during WWII. So, yea...it's an AU story. I'm going to wait tell I'm done (or nearly done) writing it before I post it on the site. Anyway, back to this story. Review. REVIEW. REEEEEEVIIIIIIEEEEW! Please...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I decided to make a little poem.**

**iCarly is a special show  
>That I'll always love<br>I really wish I'd own it  
>But sadly, Dan Scheidner does.<strong>

**Just wait a couple months  
>And you may see<br>Dan Schneider will go missing  
>And the new owner will be me!<strong>

**There. I am very proud of this peice of work. And just so I don't get sued and put in jail, this was a fake threat. As it - I WAS KIDDING. Some people out there ( you know, the crazy one's ) would take this seriously...**

**A/N- Here is the next chapter, as promised. Sam and Freddie will FINALLY talk about the kiss! Yes, I know. The moment you've all been awaiting. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Class- Biology **

**Takes Place During- iThink They Kissed**

I really wish Carly would stop snooping.

_I know what you mean. It's our business, not hers._

Exactly. I mean how is US kissing any concern of hers?

_I don't know. I mean, I know she's our best friend, but…_

Since when does being best friends mean telling them everything about your life?

_It doesn't. And then she goes and blows it out of proportion._

I know. We only did it ONCE! And just to get it over with.

_Yep. She makes it seem like we do it everyday and… make out._

Ew, I know. And do you see how she asked if we liked it?

_Right in front of each other too!_

That was so embarrassing!

_So, did you?_

Did I what?

_Like it? I mean, I know I did. But did yo- You know, you don't have to answer this._

Okay. Thanks.

_Your welcome._

Sooo….why are you bashing on Carly with me? I thought you loved her.

_I mean, maybe as a friend. But… I don't know._

So you don't know if you like her anymore.

_Let's just say I'm starting to come to my senses. I grew up, and with that… I'm growing out of my crush._

Oh. Then…yes.

_What?_

My answer is yes….To your previous question. **(A/N- The 'did she like the kiss' question…)**

_Oh….really? That's cool._

Yea. Catch you later, nub.

_You too, Puckett._

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Takes Place During- Right after iSpeed Date**

_Hey Sam._

Hi, Freddie.

_Umm….is something wrong. You're being uncharacteristically…nice._

What? Oh, nothing's wrong.

_Are you sure? You seem down._

Can you just leave me alone?

_Not until you tell me what's up._

Go bug your girlfriend!

_What are you talking about?_

I'm talking about Carly.

_She's not my girlfriend. I told you, I'm beginning to grow out of her._

Don't play innocent. I saw you and Carly getting all touchy-feely at the Groovy Smoothies!

_What are you talking abo- Oh! You mean the dance?_

Well, duh!

_That was nothing. Me and her were just bummed about the dance. Both our dates were… kinda weird. So, we decided to dance._

Whatever, Benson.

_Why are you so mad about it anyway?_

I'M NOT MAD!

_Then stop making me feel as if I did something wrong! You know what? I'm GLAD I still like Carly. At least I will feel love. You, on the other hand, will die surrounded by thirty Frothy's!_ **(A/N- Frothy is Sam's cat)**

J-Just leave me alone. You don't know what I feel.

…_I'm sorry Sam. I just blew up._

I said leave me alone.

_Sam…_

LEAVE ME ALONE!

_Okay…fine. I'm sorry._

**Class- US History**

**Takes Place During- iHave My Principals**

What's white, steep, and has ears?

_A snow man?_

Think of another thing!

_Um… I don't know._

A snow-covered mountain!

_Oookay….but what about the ears._

Sheesh, Benson, and I thought you were smart. Haven't you ever heard of mountainears?

_Nooo…. Oh, do you mean mountaineers?_

Way to ruin the joke, nub.

_Well, soooorry._

Nyeah

_Immature little beast._

I am not immature! OR LITTLE!

_My height begs to differ._

That's because you're a cocky douche who likes begging.

_Nyeah!_

Aww, am I making the wittle techie angwy?

_Nooo, and yo- Oh no, Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard came in. We should stop._

Nah, why should we?

_Well, first, because I'm tired of getting detention. And second, they are principals now! They could get us expelled!_

For passing notes?

_Yes! You know how they are._

Yea, I guess. They both are witchy children-haters, aren't they?

_Exactly. Now I'm going to stop passing notes._

Then stop.

Okay. :P

**A/N- Thanks for reading. I twisted my ankle, so no more sports for a bit. That means fater updates. By the way, if you haven't already, check out my other story, iWill Come Back. Thanks! **

**Don't forget to review. And this goes for both stories! Have a Seddie-feeled day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- There once was a girl who lived in a apartment. Her name was SavySoCool. She spent her nights sulking in pity, depressed at the fact that she didn't own iCarly. So, one night, she went on her computer, made a fanfiction account, and wrote a story. Now she spends her days writing lame fanfics and disclaimers. Pretty depressiong story, huh?**

**A/N- I'm back! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I've just been so busy with my life. 6 DAYS! That's the longest I've ever gone with out updating! Again, I am so sorry...**

**But, I do have good news. This story has reached over 115 reviews and 12,500 hits! You guys are so nice!**

**Now, this brings me to some bad news. After this chapter, I will not be continuing this story...EVER...nah, I'm just kidding. But you should have seen the looks on your faces. My real bad news is that I'm going to go on vactation from Aug. 8th to Aug. 14th. In between that time, there will be no updates...**

**Now, this chapter, like always, represents Sam and Freddie's relationship. But with a few twists and turns along the way...**

**Class- US History**

**Takes Place During- N/A**

I'm bored.

_Hello, bored. I'm Freddie._

Lamest. Joke. Ever.

_Shut up. I thought it was pretty funny._

You would, Sir Dork-a-lot.

_And what is that supposed to mean?_

It means that you tell jokes worse than Carly lies.

_I do not. My jokes are plenty funny._

Keep telling yourself that, Fredachini.

_Why do you have to be so mean to me all the time?_

Because I LOVE it!

_If you have a crush on me, just admit it._

Do you want me to come over there and beat the chizz out of you? Because I just learned a new move. It's called the Black Cobra, and I doubt you want me to test it on you.

_It's funny how you think you scare me._

Blaaack Cooobra.

_I grew out of that a long time ago. I'm not scared of you anymore._

You should be.

_Yet I'm not._

Oh, stuff it. When did you turn into such a cocky nub?

_When I realized you're nothing more than a petite GIRL!_

No one calls Sam Puckett a GIRL and gets away with it!

_Oh, come on SAMANTHA. _

That's it! One of these days, I'm gonna get you. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow. But some day…

_Where have I heard those words before?_

**Class- Biology**

**Takes Place During- iMove Out**

Hola, me non-amigo.

_Hey Sam. How's it going?_

None of your business.

_I was just trying to be polite. Something you should learn._

But being polite requires effort.

_So does fighting. You know, it takes 82 muscles to frown, and only 4 to smile._

Yeah, but it takes only two to punch you.

_Touché._

Stop using words I don't know. It's not POLITE!

_Coming from the girl who stuffed a chilidog down my pants._

Stop trying to make me feel guilty. Even though the chilidog doesn't deserve such torture, I found it on the floor. And there is no way I was going to eat it.

_Wow, that's a first. Usually, you don't care where your meat comes from._

Yea, but the thought of seeing you squirm over-powered any hunger I had.

_So you admit it! You think I'm better than food!_

No way. You know that NOTHING comes between mama and her meat!

_I'm made of meat too, you know…_

Yes, but I'm not a cannibal, Freddenstein.

_I never said you were…_

Then what did you mean by- YOU ARE SICK, BENSON!

_That's funny. I could say the same thing about you, Puckett._

Dork. I do not like you. At all. In fact, I HATE YOU!

_Are you sure, Sammy. Are you really sure?_

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Takes Place During- iSaved Your Life**

What's shakin', bacon.

_Will you quit saying that._

Lighten up, Fredbacon.

_Stop it._

What's got you so SIZZLED up?

_ARGH! Stop it! I am not Carly's bacon!_

Come on! I didn't mean to get you do FRIED up.

_That makes no sense! Can you just quit it already?_

Nope. It's too fun.

_Why do you even care about me and Carly being together?_

Who says I care? I just don't want yo- I mean Carly to get hurt.

_Suuuure. Just admit you're jealous and we can move on._

When pigs fly!

_Will you stop with that bacon bit!_

Yum. Bacon Bits…

_What's wrong with you? Why can't you just be happy for me? Why must you always try to ruin EVERY SINGLE ONE of my relationships?_

I DO NOT! And what about MY happiness?

_Now what are you talking about. How does MY love life affect YOUR happiness?_

It doesn't. You know what, just forget it!

_Fine. Be that way._

Don't tell me what to do, Freddork!

_Whatever. Just stay out of my love-life._

FINE!

_FINE!_

GOOD!

_GOOOD!_

I HATE YOU!

_I HATE YOU SO MUCH MORE!_

**A/N- Denial is not just a river in Wisconsin...**

_Umm, directer, ma'am. The saying goes, "Denial's not just a river in EGYPT..."_

**SHUT UP, FREDDIE! Ugh, actors.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my...special...story. If you haven't already, check out my other story, iWill Come Back... **

**In the words of Chad Dylan Cooper, PEACE OUT, SUCKA'S!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I, SavySoCool, am the proud owner of this story. That guy over there is Dan Schnieder. Don't pay him any attention, he's just the owner of iCarly. Pssh.**

**A/N- Hiya, my peepz! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Never in a million years did I think that I'd get so many! You guys are so nice! I love you all! Unless your a Creddier...**

**Here's the next chapter. I was on a suger-high when I wrote this, sooo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Class- US History<strong>

**Takes Place During- iWas a Pageant Girl**

_Hello, my aggressive blonde-headed frenemy._

Freddork.

_So, what's up?_

Nothing. More importantly, why the chizz are you talking to me.

_What? Now I can't talk to you?_

Not unless you want a broken arm.

_No need to get all abusive. You know, violence is never the answer._

Stitch it on a pillow, Fredloser.

_I don't know why I even try to have a civil conversation with you._

Nor do I. And why are you so cheery today? Did your mom extend your bed-time to eight o'clock?

_I'm going to ignore that. The reason I am 'cheery' is because I am going on a date tonight._

How much did you pay her? I'm guessing it's a lot.

_I did not pay her! She just so happens to be going out with me by her FREE WILL!_

Woah. That's a first. So, what's wrong with her? Huge wart, monster acne, squeaky voice?

_Nothing is wrong with her! She is perfectly hot, nice, smart, and did I mention HOT!_

Something must be wrong with her! I mean, she's going on a date with YOU! Oh, I know! She's crazy.

_Carly went on a date with me! And she's not crazy._

Will you get off that? She was just on a hero high!

_Whatever, Puckett. Like I need your help picking my dates. Why don't you stick to flaunting around in dresses at beauty pageants?_

You shouldn't have said that. I have a rubber band, confetti, and a fork. And you're going to fall asleep eventually.

_I don't even want to IMAGINE what that means._

You don't have a big enough imagination.

_Pfft, I'm not scared._

Say that to me again tomorrow.

…_O.O…_

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Takes Place During- iEnrage Gibby**

What does it feel like?

_What does what feel like?_

The knowledge that you're going to be taken down by a Gibby.

_Oh, come on! Why does no one have the confidence that I can win? I have fighting skill too you know!_

Yea. The fighting skill of a nat…at best.

_I can totally beat up a nat if I wanted too! _

Oooh, what an accomplishment!

_Oh yea! Well, it just so happens that last night I took out a spider. Not just any spider! It was as big as a quarter!_

Do I even need to insult you? Because it would just be too easy.

_Give me some credit! The only people whoever beat me up were you, Craig, Dustin, Mitch, Andy, Zach, Ry-_

Is this going to end soon? I'm kind of busy not caring!

_Whatever. All I'm saying is I doubt Gibby can beat me up. He's too…jiggly…_

Jiggly?

_You know… cause he jiggles._

Just because someone…jiggles…doesn't mean they can't fight.

_I know that. But…he's Gibby! And I'm Freddie!_

Thank you for proving my point!

_You're welc- what am I saying? GIBBY WON'T WIN!_

I have faith in him. Especially seeing as I'm his trainer.

_YOU'RE WHAT! How could you? I thought we were friends!_

That's why you won't win. You think too much. Gibby, on the other hand, doesn't think at all.

_Some friend you are._

You're right. I am an amazing friend.

_In your meat-infested dreams._

Oh, shut it, Fredweird. I'll have you know I stopped dreaming of meat a long time ago.

_THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING! EVERYONE RUUUN!_

Nyeah!

**Class- Biology**

**Takes Place During- iBelieve in Bigfoot**

I can't believe Carly's dragging us to the middle of the forest to catch Bigfoot.

_I know! I can't believe I have to spend hours in a car with you!_

It's no walk in the park for me either, nubface.

_I thought you hated parks._

Only some. You know, the ones with those annoying adults.

_Oh…Anyway, back to bigfoot. Who even believes in that anyway?_

Lots of people. Just not me.

_Me either. But I guess we can go for Carly._

You shouldn't waste your time. Carly will never love you.

_You know what, Puckett?_

What?

_One of these days…_

What are you going to do? Banish me with the force from Galaxy Wars?

_Whatev- Wait a second. How do you know about that? Have you…watched Galaxy Wars?_

NO! Why would I watch that?

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. Sam Puckett is a secret Galaxy Wars fan! Oh, the guys in AV are gonna freak._

Tell anyone and you'll lose an ear.

_Fine. But you do know you can't make fun of me for Galaxy Wars anymore, right?_

Who says? No one else knows about this! And I doubt you want to hear out of only one ear.

_Whatever, demon. Or should I say… girl-who-loves-Galaxy-Wars-secretly!_

Leave the nicknames to me, Fredamame.

_Whatever. _

You say that a lot. Again, stop changing the subject. We were talking about Carly's bigfoot obsession.

_Oh, yea. Anyway, I think that Carly should really get over this. It's not healthy to obsess over something that doesn't exist._

Kind of like your relationship with Carly.

_Ignoring that…Do you know where Carly's taking us?_

Do I look like a girl with all the answers?

_No. You don't 'look' like a girl that has any answers._

Are you calling me dumb, Frediot?

_If the hat fits._

What hat?

_The hat with the word 'Dunce' on it._

What's a dunce?

_My point exactly._

Why do I get the feeling I've just been insulted?

_I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the lesson._

What for? It's not like they're saying anything important.

_That's the difference between you and me. I, unlike a certain blonde-headed bully I know, want to get into a good college._

Don't waste your breath. You'll need it to blow up you date.

_Jerk._

Dipstick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Again, sugar high. Thanks for reading, my fine fellow Seddiers. Now, I have a-NOTHER proposition for you. I will make the next chapter have FIVE note sessions, IF (Yes, there's an if) I make it to 155 reviews. I seriously doubt you guys can do it. But if you do, I'll be the happiest nub in the whole chizzy world.**

**Hasta La Viesta, BABY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- Guess what? WRONG! Oh, wait. You're right. I'm not the owner of iCarly. You're good at this game! Guess what I'm thinking now! YOU'RE RIGHT! NOTHING!**

**A/N- Here is the 15th chapter. Fifteen chapters. Wow. I never thought I'd get this far. And I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for all of your support. 167 reviews! I think that deserves a round of applause! Since you can't see me right now, I'm clapping. **

**Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Since you guys made it to 155 reviews (and way, way more!), this chapter has FIVE note sessions! Which is perfect since I'm leaving for vacation tommorow. That means no updates till the fifteenth...So I hope you enjoy.**

**Maybe we can beat 29 reviews this time! I sure hope so!**

* * *

><p><strong>Class- US History<strong>

**Takes Place During- iPsycho**

_Guess what!_

You finally grew a hair on your legs?

_Nooo! iCarly's going to Web-i-con! _

No way! How do you know?

_Got an email from the director. Isn't that awesome!_

Totally! I hear they sell chocolate-covered bacon there!

_This is not the time to be thinking about food!_

What are you talking about, Fredachini? Food matters ALL THE TIME!

_Whatever. But iCarly going to Web-i-con will do major things for our webshow! It will boost the ratings a lot and give us a lot more media coverage._

Blah blah blah. No one cares, Freddork.

_I care._

Exactly. NOBODY cares.

_You are so vicious._

And what is that supposed to mean, dipwad?

…_That you're vicious?_

Don't make me pound your face in. Cause right now, I'm tempted.

_Fine. You're not vicious. You're just abrasive. _

That's more like it.

_Uh huh. Now back to web-i-con. Do you think I shoud use the genome configuration cable to intensify the back-up outlet on th-_

Aaaah! My brain! It hurts!

_That's called thinking. Since you rarely do it, this must be quite a challenge for you._

You shouldn't have said that, Fredhead. Cause mama plays to win. And your head is going to be my prize.

_Is that my mom calling?_

That doesn't even make sense! We're at school!

_I heard the whistle!_

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Takes Place During- iSam's Mom**

1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y….I swear. If this isn't child abuse, I don't know what is.

_It's not that hard. You just…um…carry the…uh…THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!_

My point exactly. I think they should just pass a law banning all school.

_If they did that, then how would anyone learn anything?_

Learning is for nubs.

_You say that now, but when you're sleeping in a box under a free-way, you'll regret not taking school seriously._

I do too take it seriously! Is it my fault I don't get it?

_Um…YEAH! Maybe if you didn't sleep in class, throw your pencils at ninth-graders, spit-ball your homework, and get into fist-fights with the staff, you might have good grades!_

I do not get into fist fights with the staff! It's not a fight if I always win.

_See! You just proved me point! Beating up teachers isn't exactly what I call 'model-behavior'._

Oh, because you are the perfect student!

_I wouldn't say 'perfect.' But I do follow the rules and listen to teachers._

So you don't break any rules? At all?

_I rarely ever do._

Oh. That's funny! Because last time I checked, passing notes was against the rules!

_Well…that's different._

How?

_Because…uh…you see…um…IT JUST IS!_

Whatever, Freddenstein.

_Whatever. If passing notes is SO bad, then I'll stop. _

Since when have I ever cared what you do?

_FINE THEN! While I study, you can go back to wasting your life!_

I do not waste my life, dork!

_Yeah, you do. I bet you couldn't even get a good grade if you tried!_

My bet-senses are tingling. What are the stakes?

_Well…if you get an A on the next Algebra test, I'll be your slave for a day._

Make it a week, and you got a deal.

_Fine. But if you lose, then…you have to give up meat for a week!_

NOOOOO! Anything but that!

_Scared you'll lose?_

Me, scared? Pfft! You're on!

**Class- Algebra**

**Takes Place During- iGet Pranky**

OH YEA! In your face Freddork! I win the bet!

_What do you mean?_

You know how our tests were just passed back? Well, lookee here!

_Oh no._

Oh YES! An A! Go Sam! Go Sam!

_Sam! Stop dancing! Everyone is staring!_

…Oops. But that doesn't matter! Because you are my slave!

_Can't I do something else? Please?_

Nope. Now, go buy me a ham!

_But we're in school! I can't just leave!_

It's called ditching Freddumb.

_But I can't just ditch!_

Sure you can! You just walk out the classroom, out of the school, and to the store. It's not rocket science.

_Yea…but…what about my perfect attendance. I can't just throw that away for…HAM!_

Too bad. So sad. You are my slave, Fredhead! Must I show you the last note?

_No, I- Wait. How do you still have the last note?_

Umm…I don't.

_You just said you did. Do you…keep our notes?_

NOOO! Why would I do that.

_You tell me, Sam._

I have nothing to tel-Why did Spencer just walk in?

_I don't know…Wait, he has a paint-ball gun!_

…

_Looks like I just lost at Assassion…_

Don't be sad, Frednerd. I think purple looks great splattered all over your face.

_Whatever._

**Class- Biology**

**Takes Place During- iHire An Idiot**

_Dissecting frogs is gross._

So is your face. Now shut up. I'm busy.

_Doing what?_

Looking at something. Will you quit looking over my shoulder?

_Why do you have a picture of Cort in your binder._

Why not?

_Cause it's stalkerish._

You're just jealous of Cort's smoking' hot body.

_I am not. I just so happen to have a six-pack too!_

The only six-pack you have is a six-pack of soda.

_Whatever. At least I have brains as opposed to whatever mush is in Cort's brains._

I prefer brauns.

_Well, that hurt. Anyway, that reminds me! I have to make a trip to the phscology building at WSU. _**(A/N- Remember Ashley?)**

Why?

_You'll see._

**Class- US History**

**Takes Place During- iPity The Nevel**

You remember Nevel?

_No. I completely forgot about the 14-year-old nub who tried to hack our website on numerous occasions._

You have a bad memory, Fredweird. Okay, so since Nevel's life is practically ruined, wanna throw a party?

_A celebration of the downfall of our enemies? Sounds like a plan!_

Okay, so what kind of music should we have.

_Well, we could have so-_

Woops. Don't care. Like I'd ever ask for your imput on music. You have the taste of an onion.

_What does that even mean?_

I don't know. I'm not a thesaurus!

_You mean a dictionary?_

That too!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There you go! Sorry for the shortness of the last one. My mom was bugging me for the computer. BLAH!**

**Anyways, please review! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Next chapter is dedicated to iOMG! It will be the usual length (or longer), but will only have one episode. Let's hope iLost My Mind turns out the way Seddier's around the world want. With Sam and Freddie dating!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly...but I own this story. That's just as good too. Right? RIGHT?**

**A/N- The moment you've all been waiting for! iOMG! YAAAAY! This entire chapter is dedicated to the Seddie-Changing episode! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Class- Biology<strong>

**Takes Place During- April 4****th****, five days before iOMG**

H-Hey Freddie. I…want to tell you something… I lo-

I think I might lo-

I really li-

Uggh, I am such an idiot!

_Hey Sam. What'cha writing._

None of you business, nub!

_No need to be so defensive. It was just a question._

But it came out of your mouth. And I haaaate you.

_I guess I deserved that for quietly sitting in my desk trying to make polite conversation._

Yea, you did. Now leave me alone.

_No can do. I have a question for you._

Shoot.

'_Kay. So…do you wanna go to the movies Friday?_

What? Y-You mean…like a date?

_What? No! Brad will be there too!_

Oh…I mean GOOD! No way I'd ever go on a date with such a nerdy computer geek!

…_So is that a yes?_

…Sure… But just because Brad is there!

_Oh…See you then._

Yea, see you.

**Class- US History**

**Takes Place During- April 5****th****, four days before iOMG**

Hey, Freddie. How's it going?

_Who are you and what have you done with Sam!_

What do you mean?

_You are being too nice._

Oh. I didn't notice.

_I know! You must be Melanie…but wait. Melanie isn't real…or is she? I'm so confused._

Um… sorry you feel that way?

_AHHHH!_

**Class- Algebra 1**

**Takes Place During- April 6****th****, three days before iOMG**

What's up, Freddie?

…_Nope, still not used to nice Sam._

Okay… So, again. What's up?

_Nothing…I'm just gonna hang with Brad later today. We're going to the movies._

Oh, cool... can I come?

_What? You actually want to hang out with me and Brad?_

…Yes…

_Oh…well…sure, I guess._

Thanks.

_Nice Sam is weird._

So is your face!

_There's the Sam I know and lo-like._

Ooops. Sorry, it slipped out.

_And there she goes._

**Class- US History**

**Takes Place During- April 7****th****, two days before iOMG**

_Are you going to the lock-in?_

Well…it is mandatory.

_Well, yea. But when have you ever cared about the rules?_

Good point. But, yea. I'm going.

_Oh…So what's you project?_

Don't have one yet. What about you?

_I'm going to do a PearPad App with Brad._

Oh, that's cool.

_Uggh! I can't take it anymore! Please stop!_

Um..stop what?

_THAT! BEING NICE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

So, let me get this straight. You hate me when I'm mean. And you hate me when I'm nice.

_I don't hate you either way. I just..I miss the old Sam. She was so funny and spontaneous! This Sam is…blah._

I'm blah? But, I thought you liked nice and sweet girls.

_No I don't! Give me one example!_

Valarie, Ashley, Shelby, Jennifer, Carly-

_I said one!_

Well, sooorry!

_Sam…I don't like perfect girls. I like girls who are fun to be with, and aren't afraid to be themselves._

Oh…then…I can be mean to you again.

_Wait…you were doing this for me?_

NO! Uggh, leave me alone, nub!

_Oookay. Well, see you later._

You won't see anything later if you keep talking.

_Same old Sam._

Your such a sentimental dork.

**Class- Biology**

**Takes Place During- April 8****th****, day of iOMG**

_You ready for the lock-in tonight?_

I guess. But I still don't have a project.

_Well, I'm sure you can think of something._

Yea. I am pretty creative. Just yesterday I created a new fighting move. I call it the 'Double Fist Dance'.

_Sounds impressive. And eerily unnerving._

Well, that's because you're a dork. You hate fighting.

_I am not a dork. Since when does being clean-cut and into computer's make you a dork._

I am not obligated to answer this question without the presence of a lawyer.

_What?_

I am not obligated to answer this question witho-

_I know what you said!_

Whatever, nub.

_Nyeeah!_

**Class- Lock-in**

**Takes Place During- Night of iOMG**

Hey, dork.

_Why are you passing notes with me? We ARE allowed to talk, you know._

Yea, but this is more fun. Kind of like our thing.

_I guess. So, what do you want?_

Who says I want something?

_Well, then…why did you…Uggh, I'll never get you, Sam._

Yep, that's me. Mysterious with a side of 'Look-at-me-funny-and-die'.

_Wow…With that thought…I'm going back to the project._

Blah. Projects are for loser nubs.

_I like projects._

…Ahem.

_Jerk. Now, how about you help me?_

With what?

_Be my test dummy._

Who you calling a dummy, DUMMY?

_What I meant was, why don't you help test the App?_

Oh…sure, why not. What's the worst that can happen?

**Class- Lock-in**

**Takes Place During- Later in the night of iOMG**

_A-Are you in love with Brad?_

No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?

_Because…there's a lot of e-evidence._

I don't care what anyone says! I'm not in love with Brad!

_That's good._

Why?

_No reason._

So you believe me, then?

…_I want to. But…I also want you to be happy. If you like Brad, make a move._

But, I- You know what, forget it!

_So you admit you love Brad?_

UGGGHH! Leave me alone already.

_Sam! Don't leave!_

…

_And she left._

_I guess that means she won't see this note._

…_Sam…I love you._

_Good thing she'll never know…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There you go. It was a long time coming, but...it's finally posted. Count yourself lucky. I wasn't planning on posting this for another week. But I felt generous. Hopefully you liked it. If you did, please review! **

**One more thing. iLost My Mind will MOST-LIKELY be the last chapter (other than the epilogue). If it doesn't end the way us Seddier's want it to...well, I'm going to change the ending. I hate to do that, as I have tried my best to keep it completely in sync, but it would be too hard to write a chapter for every new episode. Imagine how spaced the episode's would be! So yep. That's it. Next chapter = Last.**

**If you have an idea on how to continue it (besides adding a bunch of N/A episodes), please tell me in the review. Otherwise...the story is almost over! Which might not be a bad thing. I can work on other stories.**

**Before I say goodbye! You must know to reveiw, or die!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- Unless Dan Schneider hands me the deed to the show, and says "Take it. It's your problem," I will never be the owner of iCarly. But I will be the owner of this ALMOST DONE story!**

**A/N- As this is my last chapter (I know, so sad), I've decided to incorporate more characters. That means, Gibby and Carly will also be in this chapter. This is because Sam wasn't at school for three days during iLost My Mind, and I want to show background information regarding Freddie's feelings. I know this is Sam and Freddie's special thing, but I need to do this.**

Carly's Notes

_**Gibby's Notes**_

**So, without further ado, the last chapter of iPass Notes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Class- Biology<strong>

**Takes Place During- Right after iOMG**

Hey Freddie! Do you know where Sam is?

_No…but I'm really worried about her._

Are you sure you don't know where Sam is? Are you reaaalllly sure?

_Umm…yea. Why?_

No reason. Just…do you know WHY Sam isn't at school today?

I don't know…maybe she's sick?

LIAR!

_What are you talking about, Carly?_

I think you know why Sam's not here!

…_Have you been drinking your special lemonade lately? I knew that stuff wasn't good for you!_

My lemonade is perfectly good! Now answer the question!

_What question?_

WHERE IS SAM AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?

_I don't know where she is and I did nothing!_

LIAR!

_Leave me alone!_

NEVER!

_What's wrong with you?_

Oh, so now you're trying to blame me for Sam's absence?

_What? NO! I just think Sam's sick!_

LIAR! I know something happened at the lock-in! Ever since then, she's been missing!

_What? How do you know about the ki- I mean…nothing happened at the lock-in…_

LIAR!

_Since when did you turn into my mother!_

Fredward Karl Benson! How dare you insult me like that!

_Sorry…_

* * *

><p><strong>Class- Biology<strong>

**Takes Place During- Two days after the lock-in**

_Dude, help me! Carly's gone all psycho-killer on me!_

**_What do you mean?_**

_She keeps popping up randomly, asking me "So, Freddie. What happened at the lock-in?" It's driving me nuts!_

_**Well…what DID happen at the lock-in?**_

_AHH! You two are in cahoots!_

…_**No we're not…**_

_Oh… And nothing happened at the lock-in!_

_**Okay.**_

_That's it? You're not gonna bug me about it? Interrogate me?_

_**Nope.**_

_Well…okay then._

_**Yep.**_

_So the weather's nice…_

_**Yep…I hear it's going to rain later, though.**_

_Yea, I heard that two. The weather man says it's gonna be raining cats and dogs all night!_

_**REALLY? OMG! I want a brown one!**_

_No, Gibby. It's not actually going to rain dogs!_

_**AWW! Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for a cat then. I'm going to name it Gibby the Third!**_

_GIBBY! It's not raining cats either! It's just an expression!_

_**Well, that's not fair. Now what am I gonna name Gibby the Third?**_

_Just go get a goldfish._

_**Nah. My mom says I can't have a goldfish after what happened to my last one…**_

…_What happened?_

_**Oh, nothing. Hey, did you know that goldfish can't fly?**_

…_Yea. I'm pretty sure everyone knew that…_

_**Not everyone. Poor Gibby the Second.**_

_There is so much not right about you Gibby._

_**My goldfish think I'm awesome!**_

_Not when they're looking up at you from a toilet bowl!_

_**Freddie, Freddie, Freddie! Fish can't go to the bathroom!**_

…_wow…_

_**DON'T DIRESPECT THE GIB-BAY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Class- Biology<strong>_

_**Takes Place During-Day before iLost My Mind**_

Anything you want to tell me, Freddie?

_Nope._

LIAR!

_**GIB-BAY!**_

Gibby! Get out of here! I'm interrogating Freddie!

_**Freddie was right! You really have turned into a psycho killer!**_

FREDDIE CALLED ME WHAT?

_Don't listen to Gibby! He's…delusional. You can believe that!_

_**Freddie! What are you talking about? You remember! After calling Carly a psycho killer we began to talk about cats and dogs!**_

_Gibby! Shut up!_

I'll show you a psycho killer!

_Carly! Put the pencil down! CARLY!_

Muahahahaha!

_**Haha, Freddie looks just like Gibby the Second did! **_(A/N- The dead fish)

* * *

><p><strong>Class- US History<strong>

**Takes Place During- Right after iLost My Mind (A/N- Sorry for the skip, but the gang was at the Mental Institution…)**

Hey, nub.

_Must you insult me?_

Would you expect anything less?

_Nope, I guess not. But now that I'm your boyfriend, can't you let up with the insults just a little?_

No.

_Didn't think so._

You are such a dork.

_Then that makes you the girlfriend of a dork._

Shut up. Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I've gone soft. I still pack a mean punch.

_That's what I was afraid of._

Oh, shut it Fredloser. No one asked for your opinion.

_Well, if it wasn't for MY OPINION, we wouldn't be together right now._

Do you want me to hurt you? Because I'm not afraid to go there.

_Jerk. Nice to know nothing's changed between us._

That's because I was loveable before, and I'm loveable now.

_And that's why I fell for you._

You are such a mushy girl. Looks like I wear the pants in this dysfunctional relationship.

_Nyeah!_

NYEAH!

_If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you._

Yea? Well, I'd hate you more!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And...CUT!**

**It's finally over. It's been quite a journey, but at the same time, quite a memorable one. I'd like to that each and every person who reviewed or read the story. Over 200 reviews and more than 20,000 hits! That is truly phenonimal! That you for the support. Without all my loyal fans, none of this would have been possible.**

**Before I go, I'd like to ask a question to all of you.**

**Who wants an epilogue? It'll take place in the future (I already have the idea planned), and will further elaborate on what happens to Freddie and Sam. It will most likely take place during there college years. But that's only if people want me to even write it. **

**Thanks again for the support!**

**SAVYSOCOOL...OUT!**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly, but I do own this story. In my opinion, that's almost as good.**

**A/N- Your reviews convinced me to write an epilogue. So, here you have it. I hope you enjoy it. I love all of you guys so much, thanks for reading. Without support, this story wouldn't have been possible. Thanks again. **

* * *

><p><strong>COLLEGE NOTES!<strong>

**Take place During- Well, college…**

Sup Fredweird.

_SAM! We're in college now! You can't just start passing notes with me!_

But I'm booored!

_I don't care if you're the Queen of England! I don't want to get in trouble._

Oh, so now you're comparing me to the Queen of England? You think she'd be a better girlfriend then me, nub?

_Sam! She's like 83!_

Oh, now I'm too young for you!

_What? No! You're perfect just the way you are._

Good. Now I don't have to kill you.

_You haven't changed a bit since high school. Once a blonde-headed nightmare, aways a blonde-headed nightmare._

Yep. You can't tame the beast within me.

_I'm afraid to even try. You might bite me again._

Stop bringing that up! You should no not to carry a ham sandwich near me! I get all crazed!

_I know, I know. Now that we've talked, can I quit passing notes? I want to learn._

And that's why you're a geek. You care about learning too much.

_Well, if it wasn't for me being a geek, than you wouldn't even be here right now. The only reason you made it into college is because I tutored you._

Whatever. But now that I'm in college, I'm going to relax.

_Don't blame me if you flunk out._

Freddie, Freddie, Freddie. You should know by now that I blame you for everything!

_Devil._

Dork.

_Demon._

Dipwad.

_Nyeaah!_

Right back at you, nub.

* * *

><p><strong>VOWS! <strong>

**Takes Place During- Sam and Freddie's wedding!**

_Dear Sam,_

_Since we're not a normal couple, I'm not going to write a normal vow. First off, if I tell you it was love at first sight, I'd be the biggest liar in history. The truth is, when I first met you, I hated you with every fiber of my being. You were the bully, and I was the defenseless nerd; obviously we'd be sworn enemies. My firsts thoughts of you were that you were abrasive, sarcastic, mean, aggressive, and selfish. And I still think that! But, now, I've added a few things top that list. Now, I think you're also hilarious, truthful, smart, determined, and beautiful._

_It's funny, isn't it? We started as enemies, soon became frenemies, blossomed into best friends, and now…Well, we're getting married! We've come a long way in our relationship. Though we're complete opposites, I like to think that's why we work. We compliment each other, and bring out the best in one another. _

_Do you remember how we passed notes all through middle and high school? I remember that the first time we did, I literally couldn't stand you. I mean, you were interrupting the Freddie Benson plan! But throughout all the notes, I learned to love and appreciate you._

_You and me are like oil and water, ice-cream and ketchup, you and work! But, even though that's all true, I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Love Always,_

_Freddie_

* * *

><p>Dear Freddork,<p>

Carly told me I had to write a letter about why I loved you. This is the hardest thing I've ever done. I love you because you're…Freddie. I know what you're thinking. Freddie?

We'll, you're one of a kind. You're sweet, caring, smart, and just about the biggest dork I've ever known! But that's what I love about you. You aren't afraid to speak your mind, even to me! I love all of our fights, especially the ones where I get to beat the living chizz out of you!

You know, I still have all of our notes. You remember, the ones we passed in high school. I originally kept them for blackmail, but later on…I don't know. I guess I kept them because they meant something to me. They were our thing. And no one could take away the memories that we made while passing pieces of paper. We could be ourselves, and just talk. I think I fell for you because of the note passing. I mean, I got to see a new side of you. Instead of the Carly-obsessed and Sam-hating dork, you we're funny, nice, and…mine.

So, in conclusion, you may be a nerd, but you'll always be mine. And I'm never letting you go.

Hate,

Sam

* * *

><p><strong>AN- It's over. I really feel like crying... But at the same time, I'm happy I made it. 232 reviews! That's just phenonomal. **

**I think I'm going to take a small break (1 month) in writing, so in the meantime, maybe you could check out some of my other stories? Nope, didn't think so.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Remember...Creddie is Cruddie and Seddie is Super Amazingly Awesome and Cool and Perfect and Funny and... HAPPENING!**


	19. Author Note

**Hey People! It's me, SavySoCool, and boy do I have some news for you! **

**So, as you all know, iPass Notes turned out to be pretty popular. Well, I felt that I can incorporate this idea into another SIMILAR story, but with Victorious characters. So, if you people are Victorious fans, and want to see this idea happen again, then review and tell me. To help you make up your mind, I felt the need to give you a few samples.**

**The first couple I believe we could use is Beck/Jade. ALSO KNOWN AS BADE. This is how it will be in general.**

_Jade- ITALICIZED_

Beck- REGULAR

Hi Jade. You look nice today.

_Oh, so I don't look nice everyday? Are you calling me ugly?_

What? No! You look nice all the time! I was just saying I like your outfit today.

_So now you're into preppy girls who wear nice little outfits? You want me to dress nice everyday? Maybe wear a little make-up? Do you want me to become your dress-up doll? Huh? HUH?_

Dress-up doll? No!

_You know what, if you want to break up, JUST SAY SO!_

No, I'm sorry! I don't want to break up! I love you! Just…forget I said anything.

_Whatever._

Do you want me to buy you a bagel and frapachino to make it up to you?

_Well, it's the least you could do. Jeez, sometimes I think you need to take some Anger Management classes to control that raging anger problem you have._

**There is the sample for those two! Next, we will visit Cabbie. You know, the perky little red head and the awkward boy with a puppet.**

_Cat- Italicized, YO!_

Robbie- REGULAR, homie!

_Hiiiii Robbie!_

…Hey Cat. What's up?

_The floor!_

Um…don't you mean the ceiling?

_No! Silly boy. The ceiling isn't above us!_

…You know what, never mind. What I meant to say was, how are you doing?

_How am I doing what?_

Oh, forget it!

_Hehe._

What's so funny?

_Oh, I just remembered something my brother did this morning._

What'd he do?

_Well, he couldn't find his shampoo, so he asked me where it was!_

Then what happened?

_I said I didn't know! Hehehe!_

…Um…Okay. I, uh, got to go. Bye Cat!

_Bye Robbie! Hehe, my brother is so funny._

**Bada bing. Bada boom! That's the Cabbie pairing. So, that's it for Victorious. If you like any of them, or have other ideas, review and tell me. Remember, the faster you review, the faster the first chapter will come! **

**Later! See ya! Goodbye! Hasta la vista! Peace out! Talk to ya soon! BYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
